xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragon Bromsson
Eragon Bromsson (b. April 7, 7985 AC) is a Dragon Rider. He is an ally of the X-Men Kids. 'History' Early Years Before Eragon was born, Selena fled Morzan's castle to give birth to him in Carvahall because she was afraid Morzan would hurt him during one of his drunken rages. When she arrived, she found her brother Garrow, and asked to stay with him until she gave birth five months later. Garrow and his wife Marian agreed to raise the boy, and Selena's only condition was that he would be named Eragon. Then, she returned to Morzan's castle where she died. 'Powers' Powers as a Dragon Rider Eragon was a powerful Rider, especially after his transformation. Though it is never stated it is highly possible that Eragon was a prodigy among the Riders. This is supported by the facts that he discovered magic instinctively, and he learned at an incredibly fast rate. In just over a year he had managed to master what took others years to learn, let alone master. In particular, Eragon was a master of spell creativity, swordsmanship, casting fire, and wizard duel's. He received praise from many for his skills in swordsmanship and Brom remarked Eragon was a rare and talented swordsman. The elf strength and agility he gained, combined with his advanced swordsmanship, allowed him to best any human or dwarf warrior, along with most elves, such as Vanir. Still, he was outmatched by opponents with more skill than him, such as Arya and Murtagh. However, after training with Glaedr, Eragon was able to overcome this obstacle. To do this he used The Way of Knowing, a skill that allowed him to interpret body language and combine that with all he knew of his opponent and then he would use that knowledge to his advantage. Using The Way of Knowing he was able to duel Arya as an equal and finally defeat Murtagh. As taught to him by Brom, Eragon's fighting style consisted of fast and elegant techniques. He was also an adept archer and hunter, a trait only enhanced by his transformation. He could debate the finer points of these activities for hours, as well as hunt in the Spine without suffering an accident, a mighty feat considering that entire legions of Galbatorix's troops were unable to (although this was mainly because of the Urgal armies there). Roran thought of Eragon as a very skilled woodsman and hunter, better than himself. Eragon had calluses on his knuckles, similar to (and inspired by) the dwarf Shrrgnien's Ascûdgamln, which shielded his knuckles when he punched things. Eragon had a massive storage of energy in the ring Aren (an indirect gift from Brom after his death). Eragon also possessed the jeweled belt of Beloth the Wise, he could draw upon Saphira's strength for added power, Glaedr's heart of hearts, and draw energy from his surroundings to preserve his own strength. Also, there was a blue sapphire in the pommel of his new sword, Brisingr. After finding the Vault of Souls Eragon was also aided by the Eldunarí of Umaroth and many other deceased Dragons, which enhanced both his magical and Mental Powers. Eragon was a proficient spellcaster. Brom proclaimed his pride in Eragon for being able to cast many different spells with his limited vocabulary in the Ancient Language. He had a particular talent for pyrokinesis, able to manipulate fire in many ways using only one word. His mental powers were also strong, growing even more in strength with the addition of Glaedr's and Saphira's mind combined with his own. Eragon's magic is blue in color. Eragon had the power of foresight that manifested during his dreams. He dreamed of the conflict with Murtagh on the Burning Plains, of the departure in the boat with two dragons in the sky, and of Arya imprisoned in Gil'ead. After his teachings with Oromis, Eragon had a bigger grasp of magic and surpassed most other magicians. He could use non-verbal spells as shown when he was escaping the dwarves at Tronjiheim, and create spells. Eragon was also able to non-verbally (with help from the Eldurnari) cast an Empathy Spell on Galbatorix, which allowed him to defeat the evil king. Eragon was also one of four living individuals who know the True Name of the Ancient Language. This would mean he could and indeed did become one of the most powerful magicians who ever lived, matched only by Murtagh, Arya, and the Eldunarí from Vroengard. However, that was only because Murtagh spoke the Word to Eragon before leaving into the wilderness. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Originally, Eragon was human of average height, intense brown eyes, dark thick eyebrows and brown hair. Eragon was described sometimes as smallish or more lithe than average. Roran described Eragon as having a slight build in Eldest. He attended the Blood-Oath Celebration in Ellesméra, where he was transfigured into an Elf/Human hybrid by the dragons' magic. His face became more angular, pale, and smooth. His eyes became slanted and his ears became pointed. His speed, strength, sight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste were all augmented to Elf-like sensitivity. He did retain some human qualities, including thicker cheek bones and the need to shave. Most importantly, he was completely healed of his accursed scar on his back. After punching a soldier in a skirmish and dislocating his fingers, Eragon used magic to grow thick calluses on his knuckes, similar to the Dwarves' Ascûdgamln. This enabled him to punch hard objects with little or no consequence to his hands. 'Personality' Eragon's most prominent trait was his curiosity; he was always asking questions, always seeking to learn more. It didn't seem to matter what it was, he always wanted to learn about anything. Oromis said that he inherited this trait from his father Brom, who also expressed annoyance at his constant questions. Eragon had a strong sense of justice and equality, despising slavery and the tyrannical reign of Galbatorix. He argued with Murtagh on this moral principle. After he killed a soldier, Eragon felt remorse later. After he could touch the minds of animals, he could no longer stand to eat meat except on rare occasions. However, after escaping Helgrind, necessity forced him to eat meat and he realized how much he missed it. He decided that moderation was a wiser concept than zealotry. Eragon was a quick learner, becoming literate and a skilled swordsman in a very short period of time. However, he was often hasty, lightheaded, and impulsive though he improved upon the last two traits. He was also known to lose his temper, and let his frustration get the better of him. Eragon was stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, even when things looked hopeless and everyone disagreed with him. He refused to give up his pursuit of Arya, even after she had rejected him several times. He was slow to accept Nasuada's treaty with the Urgals. However, he eventually developed a friendship with the Kull leader, Garzhvog. Like the rest of his family, (Brom, Roran, and Murtagh) Eragon was also determined, steadfast, and strong-willed. Once he set himself upon a course he would see it through till the end, and would allow nothing to stop him. However, he did briefly give into despair during a training session with Oromis after he suffered painful seizures from the scar on his back. Eragon accepted the Rider's responsibility to help others. Often, he cared more for others than he did for himself, and became very angry when someone insulted Saphira, moreso than when they insulted him. He was very loyal to his friends and to the Varden. He despised unfairness and when he thought that he had failed to defeat Galbatorix he hated most that the evil king would get away with all his crimes and escape punishment. This detestment of unfairness is why he cast the Empathy Spell on Galbatorix, because he wanted the usurper to see the wrongfulness of his actions. Also, Eragon had a habit of finding trouble, as noted by Saphira, Brom, and Islanzadí. Again he seemed to share this trait with his father, half brother, and cousin; though his was more pronounced. In Inheritance Eragon seemed more wiser and sure of himself. After discovering his True Name he understood himself and accepted who he was, which Arya noticed. This new wisdom was shown when he ensured future peace between all the races by adding Dwarves and Urgals to the Dragon Riders. He also made sure that the Urgals would no longer attack the other races for glory by creating games of strength in which young Urgals could compete against the other races. 'Equipment' Weapons Brisingr: 'Transportations' Category:Dragon Riders Category:Single Characters Category:Magic users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1988 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Telekinetics